


Marriage and Children

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Shipper Madness Poetry [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, LGBTQ Female Character, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's thoughts on her new marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage and Children

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Regina/Abigail  
> Date Written: 5 June 2014  
> Word Count: 188  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 8 "Ship Madness"  
> Summary: Regina's thoughts on her new marriage.  
> Spoilers: This AU'ed early in S1, but consider all backstory as fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really need to write more in this particular AU series I started. I love this whole idea of Regina betrothed to Abigail instead of Charming. Perhaps this will be a good impetus to delve into these two some more.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are entirely mine.

It was very strange.  
A marriage between women,  
Though not commonplace,  
Could still occur in certain  
Rare situations of old.

The last recorded time  
That I've found in my research  
Had occurred over  
A century and a half  
Ago in a far off land.

Magic was involved  
In that last Sapphic marriage,  
Ensuring an heir.  
I do enjoy the rapport  
That we share, but a baby?

Which would be mother?  
Or would we both be mothers?  
Can a woman be  
Father to a magic child?  
Would Abigail make that choice?

To have a baby  
Is a lifelong commitment,  
So Mama would say.  
Actually she would say  
A child is a lifelong chore.

But I don't think so.  
I wanted to have a child  
To raise with Daniel.  
But Mama made sure that died  
In the same moment he did.

Now I have a chance  
To raise a baby anew.  
Abigail and I  
Would throw some lovely babies,  
As Daddy says of horses.

I must speak with her,  
My beautiful Abigail,  
Before I can say  
That we will try for a child.  
But I do want one with her.


End file.
